


Ajatuksissani

by tuntematonenkeli



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuntematonenkeli/pseuds/tuntematonenkeli
Summary: Koskelan ajatukset myllersivät kiivaasti hänen päässään, ajatukset Hietasesta, tuosta ruskeahiuksisesta nuoresta miehestä, jota hän oli rakastanut. Aivan kuin hänen ajatuksensa enää muualle harhautuisivatkaan.





	Ajatuksissani

Vihaan tätä todellisuutta. Todellisuutta ilman sinua. Kaipaan sinua niin paljon. 

Nämä ajatukset pyörivät Koskelan päässä kun hän istui pimeässä korsussa. Toiset miehet nukkuivat jo ja ainoa hiljaisuuden satunnaisesti rikkova ääni oli hiljainen kuorsaus. Koskelan ajatukset myllersivät kiivaasti hänen päässään, ajatukset Hietasesta, tuosta ruskeahiuksisesta nuoresta miehestä, jota hän oli rakastanut. Miehessä, jonka oli vasta hiljattain menettänyt, mitä kauheimmalla tavalla. Miehessä, jota Koskela kaipasi koko sydämestään. Tai sillä, mitä hänen sydämestään enää oli jäljellä.  
Taas hänen mieleensä piirtyi kuva tuosta hymystä, jota hän oli niin rakastanut. Naurusta, jonka vielä kuullakseen hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain. Kädestä, jota hän aina korsun pimeydessä oli pitänyt omassaan. Koskelan sydäntä vihlaisi kovaa. Helpottaisiko tämä kipu koskaan? Sitä ei Koskela tiennyt. Ainakaan hän ei uskonut sen helpottavan. Hän huokaisi hiljaa, ja paneutui maata, mutta ajatukset eivät vain suostuneet rauhoittumaan. Lopulta uni saapui, ja Koskela toivotti sen tervetulleeksi. 

Nukkuminen ei kuitenkaan tuonut helpotusta Koskelan ahdistukseen. Hän heittelehti vuoteellaan ja levottomat unet vaivasivat häntä pitkin yötä. Unet Hietasesta. Hietasesta makaamassa korsun punkassa tuttu virne naamallaan ja kutsuva ilme silmissään. Hietanen naurahti tuttua nauruaan ja heilautti kättään. “Tuu ny sielt tähä sänkyyn”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Koskelan käteen vetäisten tämän viereensä. Koskela hymyili Hietasen noustessa hänen päälleen ja silitti pojan poskea. “Jaa sinä meinasit olla päällä vai?”, hän naurahti ilkikurinen pilke silmissään. Hietanen vain hymyili veikeää hymyään ja kumartui suutelemaan Koskelaa. “Mää rakastan sua”, toinen sanoi yhtäkkiä kovin vakavana. “Mää rakastan sua tosi paljon.” Koskelaa hymyilytti edelleen. Kuinka tuo poika saattoi olla noin suloinen? “Minäkin rakastan sinua”, hän kuiskasi Hietasen korvaan ja näykkäisi toisen korvanlehteä. Hietanen inahti ja Koskela jatkoi suudelmien antamista pitkin pojan leukaa, siirtyen hänen kaulalleen ja näykkäisten välillä sieltä täältä. Hänen kätensä löysivät tiensä pojan vyötärölle ja hän työnsi toisen kevyesti pois päältään. Hietanen äännähti protestiksi mutta kun Koskela kierähti itse hänen päälleen, näytti tämä jälleen tyytyväiseltä. Koskela tarttui Hietasen käteen ja pujotti sormensa tämän sormien lomaan. He suutelivat hetken kiihkeästi kunnes Hietanen irtautui suudelmasta huohottaen. Koskela katsoin Hietasen kauniisiin sinisiin silmiin ja hymyili. Koskelan sydän tuntui niin lämpimältä kun hän katsoi tuota poikaa, poikaa joka oli niin kovin rakas. Koskelasta tuntui, että hän oli maailman onnekkain mies saadessaan rakastaa Hietasta. Koskela alkoi suutelemaan Hietasen kaulaa uudelleen ja ryhtyi samalla avaamaan tämän paidan nappeja. Hän jatkoi suudelmien antamista pitkin Hietasen rintaa vaeltaen aina vain alemmaksi ja näykkäisten toista aina välillä sieltä täältä. Sitten Koskela siirtyi avaamaan Hietasen housuja ja hymyili tyytyväisenä nähdessään kuinka kovaksi hän oli jo tämän saanut. Hietanen voihkaisi rohkaisuksi Koskelan hyväilessä tätä kädellään. Hymy huulillaan Koskela nosti katseensa takaisin Hietasen silmiin. 

 

Silloin uni muuttui. 

Veri. Sitä alkoi hiljalleen valua Hietasen silmistä Koskelan katsoessa kasvavan kauhun vallassa. Ensin verta tuli vain vähän, mutta kohta nuo kerran niin kirkkaat silmät olivat sumentuneet kaikesta siitä verestä. Hietasen naama vääristyi kivusta, ja hän parahti. Hän painoi kätensä silmiensä päälle ja veri värjäsi hänen kätensä tummanpunaisiksi.  
“Vilho!” hän huusi tuskasta vääristyneellä äänellä. “Auta mua!” Hän kääntyi ja hänen mitään näkemättömät silmänsä katsoivat kohti Koskelaa. Hietanen ojensi kätensä Koskelaan päin mutta Koskela kavahti äkkiä kauemmas. 

Ja samassa hän havahtui hereille. Koskela oli kylmän hien peitossa ja kuva Hietasen verisistä kasvoista pyöri vielä mielessä. Koskela nousi hitaasti istumaan ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Korsussa oli vielä pimeää.  
“Ootsie kunnossa?”, Rokka huikkasi ja katsoi häntä kysyvästi.  
Koskela säpsähti. Hän oli luullut kaikkien muiden vielä nukkuvan. Siinä Rokka kuitenkin istui pöydän ääressä ja katsoi häntä uteliaana.  
“Mitä..? Ai.. Kyllä. Painajaisia vain...”, Koskela mumisi, nosti päänsä ja pyyhkäisi hiukset kasvoiltaan.  
Rokka katsoi häntä myötätuntoisesti, aivan kuin tietäen, minkälaisia Koskelan painajaiset olivat.  
“Tuu sie ottaan tästä korviketta, mie tässä jo kerkesin sitä keitellä”, hän sanoi muuttaen sulavasti puheenaihetta ja kääntyen herättelemään Tassua. Koskela huokaisi hiljaa ja pyyhkäisi kasvojaan noustessaan ylös ja mennessään Rokan luo. Hän oli väsynyt, mutta ajatukset pysyivät edelleen Hietasessa. Vaikka eiväthän ne enää muualle harhautuneetkaan. 

Hietanen oli aina hänen mielessään.


End file.
